The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Angelonia plant, botanically known as Angelonia augustifolia, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Balangdeum.
The new Angelonia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Arroyo Grande, Calif. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new compact Angelonia cultivars with unusual and attractive flower colors.
The new Angelonia originated from a cross made by the Inventor of the proprietary selection of Angelonia augustifolia identified as code number 545 as the male, or pollen parent, with the Angelonia augustifolia cultivar Blue Pacific, not patented, as the female, or seed parent. The cultivar Balangdeum was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Arroyo Grande, Calif. in 1997. Plants of the new Angelonia and plants of its sibling cultivar, Balangpurp (U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 09/475,994), differ primarily in flower color.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken at Arroyo Grande, Calif., has shown the the unique features of this new Angelonia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.